


♛ ┇ A Dance With The Devil

by LezG33k, Unfuckwithable



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezG33k/pseuds/LezG33k, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfuckwithable/pseuds/Unfuckwithable
Summary: What happens when two gladiators meet?What happens when Lillian Luthor - the devil incarnate -decides it's time for a dance with Supergirl's greatest weakness: Cat Grant?You know what they say:When you dance with the devil,the devil doesn't change.The devil changes you.





	1. ♛ ┇ The ⅅevil in ⅅisguise

「 — The Devil doesn't come to you  
dressed in red, with pointy horns.  
She comes as everything  
you ever wished for. ✘ 」

  
  
  
  
  
“Dr. Luthor?”  
  
The room was hardly lit and the only source of light illuminated Lillian Luthor’s features just enough to recognize her. It was an uncanny sight; with her face only half-lighted, her edgy jawline looked even sharper. Ready to strike. Ready to slice.  
  
But first, work had to be done.  
  
“I said I do not wish to be disturbed.” With dangerous ease, the low voice sneaked across the dark, windowless room like a deadly snake; the bit of light reflecting in her glasses like a flash of warning. She didn’t even bother to look up.  
  
“I know,” the young man replied and Lillian would’ve smirked at the nervous undertone had she not been busy with the creation of her newest . . . protégé: Metallo 2.0. “But I think you want to see this.”  
  
Lillian’s chest lifted with a deep inhale before she finally tore her gaze away from the computer screens that were currently displaying control charts of vital signs.  
  
She needn’t speak because when her piercing blue eyes finally met Jonathan’s, it spoke volumes: This better be good.  
  
“Believe me, it is worth your time,” he quickly added and held out a tablet, as if reading her mind.  
  
“Mh,” Lillian merely hummed before long fingers draped around the offered object . . . and after a few second, her lips curled into the smirk she had been holding back earlier. “[#CatCoCares](https://twitter.com/#!/search?q=%23CatCoCares),” she read aloud, a chuckle following. “My, my, how precious.”  
  
“This is bad,” Jonathan nodded as if agreeing, which made Lillian look up at him once more.  
  
“On the contrary,” she drawled, handing the tablet back to him. “This is exactly what I have been waiting for.”  
  
“I don't— think I understand? It's a fundraiser! It's PRO Alien!”  
  
“Yes, I can read just fine. Thank you. And it's finally time to put an end to the Pro Alien Propaganda.” Oh, how she reveled in his naivety. /This/ was the reason why she was in charge.  
  
“Dr. Luthor, I— didn't mean to—”  
  
Lillian's hand flew up, her palm facing him. “Save it. And update me on /our/ accounts.”  
  
Jonathan's facial expression made it abundantly clear that he still had no idea what his boss was up to, but he knew better than to question her because everyone who dared to ..., well. He was smart, yes, but not as smart as her and he admired her greatly for it. The way she made plans, the way she always prepared for every possible situation, the way she executed her plans— or executed... Not to mention the way she had resurrected and modified a dead man.  
  
Yes, Jonathan knew better than to question Dr. Lillian Luthor and so, with a few quick swipes on the tablet, he pulled up their accounts. “Looks like Metallo's little speech in court caught more attention than we originally thought. Our donors did not only double, they— Here, see for yourself.”  
  
“Ah, this is perfect,” Lillian murmured as soon as her eyes fell upon the numbers that seemed to be climbing by the minute. Ever since they had made Project CADMUS publicly known, anonymous donors came pouring in. “I'll be taking Paul with me so he can get the names of everyone playing a big pro-alien game…” She paused while her lips curled into another smirk. “…while I take care of Cat Grant.” Oh, and how she would take care of her.  
  
Thoroughly.  
  
This plan's seeds had been sown a while ago and it was finally time to reap.  
  
And reap she would.  
  
“Dr. Luthor,” Jonathan inhaled, “with all due respect—”  
  
Lillian quirked a brow.  
  
“—you can't show up there. They will recognize you!”  
  
And when the woman opened her mouth, the most unexpected of sounds fell from her lips: she laughed...  
  
... and Jonathan had no idea what scared him more.  
  
“Oh, Jonathan,” she breathed, handing back the tablet before she pulled off her glasses, “People only see what they want to see. There's a reason why I appeared in public the way I did. Everyone might've looked at me, but they didn't /see/ me. Our enemies saw a tall woman in colorless clothes. They saw the embodiment of evil, the devil incarnate; but believe me, no one will recognize me. Not at first, that is... Because they don't expect the devil to make a colorful entrance, wearing a dashing smile.”  
  
And that's when Jonathan knew: Her smile. Her smile was the scariest of them all.  
  
He nodded because honestly, he couldn't imagine Dr. Luthor in anything else other than her black attires.  
  
Oh, how she'd surprise him.  
  
“Now go, put me on that guest list.”  
  
“Will do.” He was already on his way out when he turned around a final time. “Under what name?”  
  
Lillian's head snapped around once more and with a soft hum, she leaned back in her chair, blankly staring at him for a second— until she knew.  
  
This special game called for a worthy name.  
  
“My real name.”  
  
“Your—?” Even after all those years, this woman was still able to surprise him— and to send a shiver down his spine. “What's your real name?”  
  
“Lilly-Ann Young.”  
  
Her smirk was audible this time.

  
  
It was the name Cat Grant's future nightmares would be made of— unable to shake; impossible to forget, _e v e r_.


	2. Let the Bidding Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Grant & Supergirl — the perfect Power Couple.

 

 

_Elegance isn't about the dress._

_It's never about the dress._

 

 

 

Elegance isn't about the dress. It's not enough to simply look nice. Anyone can clean up well and put on expensive clothes.  
  
Well, mostly anyone.  
  
The Commander in Cheeto's ill-fitting suits and gravity defying hair certainly don't photograph well.  
  
In any case, /most/ people can figure out how to straighten their hair, apply make-up and spritz on nice perfume. But it takes confidence to have class. It takes wit to have charm. It takes depth to have charisma.  
  
Cat Grant was a pro at commanding a room with nothing more than her presence. Short in stature but big in boldness, the CEO need only clear her throat and await the attention of a crowd. It was an art she'd practiced long and hard to master.  
  
Kara, on the other hand, was nervous. Even though she tried not to show it, even though she looked absolutely breathtaking, even though her smile could steal anyone's show.  
  
She was shaky on her feet and stuttering her words as she rambled on about wondering if her makeup and dress were alright.  
  
Cat didn't hear any of that. All she heard was the past. The many worries that used to pass through her own head before attending a big event. She silenced them in Kara with a kiss.  
  
"You are absolutely stunning, Kara Zor-El," she said as she pulled back and caressed her cheek. "And I couldn't be more proud to have you at my side."  
  
She wasn't quite settled after Cat's words but the deep breath Kara took in seemed to signal that she was getting there. Cat would keep her grounded in other ways, though. Constant contact in the limo to show she was wanted. A hand at the small of her back to denote she was hers. A glance from the podium during her speech so she would know that the night was not just about the safety of aliens; it was, at its heart, about Kara.  
  
They arrived on time to cameras firing off at the red carpet entrance. Mike had truly outdone himself with the event space and the logistics. Everything was positively radiant. The whispers of the crowd at Cat's choice of date caused a permanent smirk to adorn her face as she kept Kara close and made sure to lean in a little too much for anyone to think they were just friends.  
  
"I have to give my speech and start the bidding," she whispered softly against an earlobe that would later be between her teeth after both beautiful dresses had been shed. "I'll find you after."  
  
Placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth, not her cheek, Cat strode away and moved toward the stage. Mike was rousing the crowd and issued an order for a warm welcome before turning stage left and holding out his arms to present the night's host. Cat's Jimmy Choos clicked softly against the stage floor and she greeted Mike with a hug and kiss on the cheek before he took his leave and she turned her smile to the crowd.  
  
"Wow, who'd have thought so many of National City's finest were so desperate for a date," she joked and paused for the laughter that surely came. "In all seriousness, I am humbled by this turnout. As you all know, Alien rights are a political topic near and dear to my heart. A topic that isn't always looked upon with the respect, compassion, and equality it deserves. You are all brave simply by stepping foot into this event because, as you well know, our enemy is a violent one. And they will stop at nothing to destroy the very foundation from which this country was built upon."  
  
There was a brief round of applause and she took that moment to nod and glance at all the famous faces in the crowd. Clark Kent, Barry Allen, Lena Luthor, Oliver Queen, Harry Wells, Harrison Ford and then... someone she couldn't place. She was tall, incredibly tall for a woman but there was a constant flow of people that obstructed one part of her face or another. Cat tried to mentally put all the pieces together but the face she'd constructed still didn't quite register.  
  
Apart from that fabulous jawline.  
  
"Most of us are not indigenous to the very ground upon which we walk. You, unless your blood is 100% Native American, came here either of your own free will or by force from a people who never had the right to impose ownership over human kind. We have risen from a lineage of the brave and the bold but we are also the products of the dastardly and deranged. For every American work of art, every skyscraper constructed, every play written... there is blood in our past. Though we are strong and mighty the blood that courses through some of our veins is that same that enslaved and murdered the innocent. What we must do now is decide whether or not that will continue to be the legacy of this land. My decision is that it won't be."   
  
Another round of applause and then she felt icy blue eyes boring into her. Whoever this woman was, Cat did /not/ think she was being moved by her speech in the right way. The shiver that went down her spine was real and it was potent. It was then she looked for the calming blue of her anchor, her love, her...  
  
"Supergirl, as you all might already know, is an alien," she stated proudly and to a few champagne aided chuckles. "But she's also so much more than that. She is the reason I stand here before you today. She is the reason quite a few of you stand here before /me/ today. Her life, along with the lives of so many other innocent Aliens, is jeopardized every single second when groups like CADMUS are allowed to spread their message of hate and weapons of destruction. We must not allow this to continue. We must be bold in the face of bigotry. We must fight back!"  
  
Another round of applause and the closing in of her time on stage.  
  
"Now, I know you're all excited about tonight's festivities so I'll bore you no more with my impeccably drafted speech. After all, a lady always knows when to leave so I'll leave you with this. Never close your hearts to the different. Be brave enough to love our new citizens with all that you are. And be charitable enough to give now. Thank you, National City. The bidding will start with yours truly. Can I get a hundred dollars?"  
  
It's not about the dress. It was never about the dress. It's about attitude.


	3. ♛ ┇ Predator & Prey

 

 

 

Earlier that day, when she had found out that a certain white-haired shocker would be up for grabs at the [#CatCoCares](https://twitter.com/#!/search?q=%23CatCoCares) auction as well, she had shaken her head. “Oh, this is getting better and better by the minute.”  
  
So, Lillian Luthor had perfected her already perfect plan.  
  
And what a perfect plan it was.  
  
Needless to say that it worked.  
  
With her arm draped around Paul’s, a very talented member of CADMUS, the devil had danced right into the party. No one recognized her; the wolf in sheep’s clothing.   
  
“Paul, I want you to keep an eye on Grant and Supergirl,” Lillian whispered, attentive blue eyes focused. "I do believe there is a little more to that particular story than we knew. If so, I need to know by the end of the night.” What a curious Cat.  
  
“In that case, you’ll have it before then,” he nodded and followed her gaze. “If you are right about this, your plan will not only destroy Cat Grant.”  
  
Lillian smirked, shifting her stare to meet his eyes. “It will destroy Supergirl as well.” Perfection indeed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have another fish to catch.”  
  
At the end of the night, Lillian Luthor would find she had been right.  
  
  
Outbidding everyone for a ‘date’ with Livewire certainly left a less bitter taste in her mouth than outbidding everyone for a date with Cat Grant — and yet, Lillian did both. Well, at the end of the night, this pro-alien investment would be worth it, she told herself, for quite the contrary cause.   
  
“I believe I just won you in a weirdly socially respected objectifying manner. ... Lilly-Ann Young.“  
  
“Livewire,” the woman stated bitterly, “But I'm sure at this point you already know that from me being announced at a socially acceptable human trafficking event for thirsting losers who can't get off a couch and get their own dates.”  
  
Lillian couldn't help but laugh at those bitter comments and the attitude. “If only that would be the case.” Blue eyes shifted for a second to look at the still yelling Kitty Cat before she granted Livewire her full attention once more. “You really don’t wanna do this, do you?”  
  
“There are many things I don't want to do but I still have to do them,” she rolled her black eyes and let out another sigh. “It's not like I have anything better to do tonight and I'd rather do this than be in jail with my feet in cold water.”  
  
And again, Lillian's lips curled as a chuckle fell from her lips. “I don't think you would go to jail for that since this is a charity event.” Adorable, truly. “Alright, here's the thing.” With that announcement, Lillian stepped in a little closer, making sure no one could overhear their conversation. “I'll give you two options, she continued,” looking down into dark eyes. “Option a), you offer your hand in a friendly manner and tell me 'Goodbye, it was nice meeting you' or, Option b), you and I get out of here and I'll teach you how to vaporize water…”  
  
And, of course, 'Elesliecity' took the bait in no time.   
  
“But before we go, I have to say goodbye to someone else,” Lillian said and nudged her chin into Cat Grant’s direction. I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” She had just given Livewire the sweetest promise and so she knew the young woman wouldn’t even dream of ‘going anywhere’ but it didn’t hurt to say it anyway.  
  
She turned around and approached Cat Grant, who was finally done with ‘selling people for a good cause’. “Good evening,” she greeted when she stepped behind a chatting Cat, stealing the attention. Six pairs of eyes were upon her now, but her eyes rested on Cat and Cat only. “I don’t mean to interrupt, I just wanted to thank you for this colorful event and say goodbye.”  
  
Cat knew nearly everyone who was anyone in National City but she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out how she knew the woman before her. She certainly looked familiar and the CEO got the strong impression she knew her from television. Was she a news anchor? A weather reporter? “Well, thank you,” she responded before she seemed strange for staring and then offered her hand. “Though you now own a limited amount of my time, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Cat Grant.” There, once the sentence was out and she had a chance to size the mystery woman up. She was tall and strong looking. Well, toned. Cat assumed she did yoga or Pilates. She was handsome, not so much pretty but there was a striking beauty to her that manifested in the combination of the glimmer of her eyes and the warmth of her smile. It also hadn't escaped her notice that, whoever she was, she'd just bid on both Cat and her arch nemesis. And they were certainly looking quite chummy.  
  
“Oh, don't worry, I know. And I won't forget that anytime soon,” Lillian said before her eyes dropped to Cat's offered hand. Upon lifting her gaze again, Lillian reached out and accepted the handshake. “No, we haven't been properly introduced but I will make up for that later.” With that and without giving her name, the tall woman dropped her hand. “But I can't expect you to leave your own party now. So,” she smiled - my, my, how smooth she could be if she wanted to, “I will be back later. Much later.” A nod. “Don't forget about me until then.” And with that, she did something most people didn't do to Cat Grant - at least that's what Lillian figured: after a wink, she turned around and did not wait for an answer. And she knew Cat would do as Lillian had told her. She would not forget. And neither would Lillian. It was a date after all.”  
  
“Well that power play was as subtle as Donald Trump's handshake,” Cat regaled softly, to no one but herself, before reaching out wordlessly for one of the champagne flutes on the nearby server’s tray and then looking around the room for Kara. And she still hadn't gotten a name yet. Maybe it was a kink. No, matter. She had a Supergirl to find and a Luthor to try and not murder.

  
  


* * *

 

  
When Lillian Luthor finally returned, it was already past midnight. Paul had informed her that the party was coming to an end. The last guests were leaving. And that’s exactly how Lillian wanted Cat:  
  
Alone.  
  
National’s favorite ‘hero’ was nowhere to be seen. She probably still was on her date with— ah, the bitter taste again, Lena Luthor.   
  
“Notify me when things change out here— and call the boys. It’s time,” Lillian said as she stepped out of the car once more, heels hitting the asphalt. She was still wearing the dress. How far could she go until Cat Grant realized who she really was, she wondered.  
  
“Will do, Doc,” Paul nodded before he smirked. “Have fun.”  
  
“Oh,” she drawled, mirroring his smirk, “I will.”  
  
  
The grand hall laid still before her, the turmoil had faded. Blue eyes watched how a handful of waiters quietly cleaned up the last bits of leftovers and glasses before—  
  
There she was, sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the room, with her blonde hair still perfectly curled. From where Lillian stood, she could see that Cat Grant was smiling. It was a proud smile and judging by the glass of— Martini? in front of her, Lillian knew what she was doing.  
  
She was celebrating. Celebrating herself, this event, tonight.   
  
Upon that realization, Dr. Luthor decided she could do the same. With a small smirk, she crossed her arms and leaned against the pillar next to her, never taking her piercing stare off the blonde.   
  
She was celebrating. Celebrating herself, this perfect plan, tonight.  
  
Now all she had to do was wait — for Cat Grant to feel her icy stare.  
  
  
Lillian Luthor was a predator watching its prey,   
— _ready to strike._


	4. A Tall Drink of 'Ice' Water

Green eyes lingered over the little slips of paper that littered the table before her. Cat Grant took in the sight of each check as they were all swords and shields that would be used in defense of National City's Alien population.  
  
And, of course, of Kara.  
  
The little scrap they had with Livewire the other night had made it so abundantly clear that Cat had no place on the battlefield. Not only was she next to useless, her very presence put Kara in danger and being a liability would never be acceptable to the powerful CEO.  
  
She knew she had to do something to help join the fight. And, just like everything Cat chose to do, she succeeded beyond even her own expectations.  
  
It felt good. Right. And hopefully, it would feel like a punch to the gut to CADMUS.  
  
Taking in a deep, satisfied breath, she gathered the checks and bundled them together before placing them in her clutch. It was only after she'd tossed back the rest of her martini and hopped off the bar chair that she looked up and witnessed a now familiar sight.  
  
The tall woman.  
  
She was standing there, staring at Cat.  
  
"You know, you quite literally own me in a very temporary way," she pointed out as she walked closer to the massive wall of woman. "You don't have to stalk me from the shadows. It's creepy."  
  
Those blue eyes...  
  
One thing was certain. Cat had never met this woman in person before because if she had she would have remembered the razor-sharp gaze of those stunning blue eyes.  
  
She assumed she'd see desire behind them, given how much trouble the lady had gone through just to secure their date, but it wasn't there. Curiosity wasn't really there either.  
  
She couldn't be sure but a quick study with her semi-inebriated forces of perception told her that staring back at her was the look of opportunity meeting malice. Kara was right. She needed to be very careful with this woman.  
  
"When shall I plan for our date?" she asked, keeping her guard up. "I haven't had someone pay this much to take me out since that one time I actually said yes to Harrison Ford."

 

* * *

 

 

Now that the turmoil had faded, Lillian was presented with a rare chance: She was able to dive into the experience that was Cat Grant without the woman's hectic exterior defining her.

Surprisingly enough, Lillian found herself— entertained? Surprised?

Cat Grant was small, definitely much smaller than Lillian (but that wasn't very hard, was it?) but it was in the way she held herself; the chin, the straight spine. She looked like a woman who wasn't afraid to tapdance in the fires of hell, Dr. Luthor silently mused until the little tap-dancer's voice pulled her from her reverie.

 

"I wonder," she began with a small chuckle, pushing away from the pillar, "if the fact that you automatically assume the worst says more about you--or me?" With a tilt of head, she allowed her words to sink in before she finally extended her hand. "Maybe I just wanted to stand back and allow you to have your celebratory moment before my presence would remind you that I actually bought you in a weirdly, socially acceptable way of objectification?"

Another pause; another smile. "And before we plan anything, allow me— Lilly-Ann. Lilly-Ann Young."


	5. ♛ ┇ ℳysterious ℳatriarch Visage

 

"You just purchased a few hours with me for more than what some American's make in an entire year," Cat pointed out. "It's not that I always expect the worst, it's that greet each new and exciting meeting of such affluence with scrutiny."  
  
Stepping forward, and craning her neck back a bit more for dramatic effect, Cat settled her hands on her hips and jutted her right side out and forward to stake claim over the space.  
  
"In other words," she stated as she looked from perfectly coiffed hair to strong and steady shoulders, then back up again to cold blue eyes. "Rich people are generally weirdos."  
  
With a squint of her eyes and purse of her lip, she tried once more to read the woman before her but it was still coming up a fruitless pursuit. Cat was good at reading nearly everyone. But, she also worked with millennials all day and they wore their hearts on their sleeves, their facebooks, and Snapchats.  
  
"So, would you like to plan our evening now or is the mysterious matriarch visage just too fun to give up this early?"

 

 

 

 

Once their hands parted, Lillian was granted the rare opportunity of being—, well, 'Granted'. Cat's body language spoke volumes and although - for onlookers, it would've been an amusing sight due to the height-difference - Lillian couldn't help but appreciate the move.  
  
Not because Cat Grant was easy on the eyes or because her dramatics were amusing, no; but because these dramatics were the very proof that this woman had claws and obviously knew how to use them ... in order to claw her way to the top in a patriarchal culture.  
  
  
Yes, Dr. Luthor had done her research.  
  
"Weirdos?" She finally repeated with a small chuckle, not yielding to Cat's power move. "Well, I guess there's some truth in there," she added with an ambiguous stare — because Cat was rich too, wasn't she? "And, above all, the whole shebang was for a good cause ... which makes you the appropriate reward."  
  
'Mysterious Matriarch Visage'. Ha.  
That woman really knew how to use her mouth.  
  
Lillian shifted her clutch to the other hand and slightly tilted her head, causing for her long earrings to sway along.  
  
"Would tomorrow night work for you?"  
  
Oh, ‘Lilly-Ann’ would give Cat Grant a night she'd never forget.

 

 

 

Normally Cat Grant would /never/ allow someone to ask her for plans the following evening. Not only was she truly a very busy woman but, even if she wasn't, she needed to appear to be so. Even if she was lonely, bored and planning on a night of nothing more than wine and browsing Netflix she would /not/ agree to plans that were so last minute and outside of own suggestion.  
  
But, as Lily-Ann stated, this was for charity.  
  
Not to mention Cat had the cloying urge to get to the bottom of all of this. Something wasn't right. Something was off and it felt like it was staring her right in the face yet still she couldn't see it.  
  
"Tomorrow night is fine," she agreed, keeping her chin up for reasons of pride and necessary posture. "I can be ready by six. Is that too early for you?"  
  
The time slot wasn't exactly the sexiest scheduling but it was intentional. If Lily-Ann was dangerous, Cat wanted them out and about when lots of people would see them. Even if their date lagged on, they would catch the elderly and family crowd at the beginning and then the young and hip kids into the night.  
  
Most people probably assumed that Cat Grant was about as impulsive as a teenager but most people were wrong about a great many things. There was a reason CatCo succeeded and it was because Cat Grant had her finger on the pulse of America. She could read people, and if she couldn't she could speculate.  
  
Curiosity didn't kill this Cat. It made her stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Lillian Luthor - written by Unfuckwithable  
> Cat Grant - written by LezG33k


End file.
